


Concerning Contrition

by celestial_light



Series: Concerning the Demonic [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: “You ask a being who was kicked out of Heaven if it’s worth it?” Chuckled the demon, though his laughter was leveled with Grell’s stare. She was serious, and her green eyes bore into his auburn gaze like the cold sickles of trees caught in a winter freeze.“I know you’ll tell me the good and the bad,” Her voice was stern and low in a way that left no room for games, “If I am to spend eternity with the Divine, I must know all there is to know.”





	Concerning Contrition

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another 'Concerning the Demonic' Installation :D Thank you so much for the kudos from my last one, I think the next chapter will either deal with Agni or Ciel (you vote). Again, please comment! I would love to see what you all think and how i'm doing, and please leave Kudos! Thanks for reading!

_Enoch walked with God; then he was no more. Genesis 5:24_

-

 

“Are you going to continue hiding behind the corner, Grell? Or is there an actual reason for your pestering.”

 

“ _Pestering_ , Bassy. I hardly call hiding behind the corner and staring at you _pestering,_ ” Grell defended, raising her hand in a mock gesture of surrender, “at least not compared to what I normally do.”

 

Sebastian paused momentarily, letting his gloves rest in garden dirt, and contemplated Grell’s response. The reaper was right, though he loathed to admit it.

 

“I noticed,” he acknowledged, as he stood to full height and turned towards her, “You are acting differently. Manageable actually.”

 

“Glad you noticed,” she retorted, sarcastically.

 

“Well, then what do you want. I’m almost certain no one is dying, and it’s not normal for you to hover around me without wanting something. Here to help me with yard work?” Jokingly, he shoved the basket full of spare gloves and weeds towards her. Grell recoiled from as if she’d just been tossed a pound of cow manure.

 

“Yard work is hardly a job for a lady,” Scandalized, Grell straightening herself out, “and even if it were, that’s not why I’m here. I have a question.”

 

Sebastian sighed, not mentally prepared for the onslaught of questions about when he’d next be off, or if he was interested in her romantically because he _wasn’t._ But it had been a never-ending reel, and more often than not he’d learned that answering her--whether it was with what she wanted or not--typically got her off of his tail.

 

Sighing, he placed the basket on the ground and crossed his arms.

 

“What is your question, Grell.”

 

At that, the Reaper looked slightly shocked but schooled her expression almost immediately after it had fallen. Though unfortunately, it wasn’t fast enough for Sebastian. She was nervous, and he could tell.

 

“You are a demon correct.”

The butler could feel the agitation igniting deep within his chest. If this was to be another string of fetishizing fantasies about his species, he wanted none of it. Not today, and certainly not from Grell.

 

“If all you’re going to ask me is nonsense than--”

 

“So that means that at a point, you had to be an angel.”

  
Sebastian let his complaints die on his tongue and leveled Grell’s eager eyes with a narrow expression of his own.

  
“What are you getting at, Grell?

 

“I want to know if it’s worth it. With this Undertaker mess, I’ve been seriously thinking.” Grell threw her hands up, clearly at a loss, “You don’t know the kind of harassment I put up with at work for being me, and do you know how much longer my sentence is? I haven’t even finished a _quarter_ of it. And I don’t want to finish any more if I don’t have to. I’m not saying I’d go crazy like the Undertaker, I could always retire and live my days out on the countryside, you could even visit--”

  


“You ask a being who was kicked out of Heaven if it’s worth it?” Chuckled the demon, though his laughter was leveled with Grell’s glare. She was serious, and her green eyes bore into his auburn gaze like cold sickles of trees caught in a winter freeze.

  
“I know you’ll tell me the good and the bad.” Her voice was stern and low in a way that left no room for games, “If I am to spend eternity with the Divine, I _must_ know all there is to know.”

 

This was truly what he admired about her. In the midst of her rather rambunctious and annoying attitude, there was a rod of fortitude within Grell that not even he could shake. That conviction of hers caused her to rebel against her establishment, challenge him on multiple occasions, and go toe-to-toe with the Undertaker just for sport.

 

And that very conviction sought to weed the truth out of a devil.

 

“I am very different from you, Grell. My experience will be different for yours. For you, heaven is a reward. For me, it was a necessity.”

 

“How you choose to call yourself matters little from where I’m from, and your Lord will accept you as you are, for to him you are perfect. But things will be different,” Warned the demon, “You will be all that you want and nothing that you want.”

 

Grell looked frustrated, and Sebastian almost _wished_ he could tell her all he knew. But Grell walked only one foot with God, and the other on the Earth. To know what he knew would force her to walk with him.

 

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Bassy?”

 

“Even demons have rules, and _that_ I cannot tell you.” Sebastian knelt down once more, and returned towards his gardening, “though I can tell you what it’s not, and I can tempt you with what you think it is.”

 

“ I don’t have times for your lies Bassy. If you cannot tell me than don’t play with me, but if you can tell me anything _real,_ I want to know.”  She knelt beside him, wincing as her pants sunk in the mud.

 

“Very well Grell.” Sebastian said, and thought. There was truly nothing he could say to her that would capture the state of being that he had once resided in, so he communicated as such, “it is indescribable.”

 

Grell was silent for a moment, through her green gaze lingered on the demon’s face.

  
“If it’s indescribable enough to make _you_ , a demon, look like that,” Grell stood, patting her pants, “than perhaps it is worth it.”

 

Just then Sebastian caught a look at himself on the surface of the small shovel embedded in the dirt, though before he could give an excuse to Grell, she had disappeared.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write about Sebastian’s perspective of Heaven, but I’m left at a loss for now. As this series continues I’ll maybe come up with my own headcanons, but Heaven to me is a very, very abstract construct to tackle. I feel like Tolkien.  
> Again, please comment! I would love to see what you all think and how i'm doing, and please leave Kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
